


I Could Have Danced All Night

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wedding.  Champagne. Music. Dancing.  (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Have Danced All Night

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "wedding" at LiveJournal's Castle100. Written in 2010.

Kevin and Jenny Ryan escaped their wedding reception a couple hours ago, followed only by a jangle of tin cans. The last strains of music have slowed to an instrumental haze, with only one couple remaining on the dance floor. Castle’s wrapped around Beckett, her head tucked under his chin, and they’re not so much dancing as swaying in unison. They aren't drunk, but they’ve had just enough champagne and they’re both just tired enough not to be thinking about anything other than how good it feels to be in each other’s arms. Tonight, they have everything they ever wanted.


End file.
